The 100 Acre Wood series
The 100 Acre Wood series is a series of crossovers. it is a franchise starring the characters of Disney, Don Bluth and Pixar Premise The 100 Acre Wood saga stars a small yellow bear a mouse heroine a tiny Mouse who discovered america and a heroic Cowboy doll. The characters are normally seen having adventures in the forest known as The 100 Acre Wood and sometimes find themselves across the globe in various settings. Goofy starred in a double feature of his own along with his son and some of their friends who are cats. In a prequel trilogy - It follows the adventures of an indian mouse princess and a powerful rodent wizard. Plot Overview *The Legend of Cholena - Cholena the daughter of the indian chief befriended a cricket and a rat who uses magical powers. *The Rats of Nimh - Cholena and Jiminy Cricket went on a new adventure and encountered two rats who served as Nicodemus's students. *Cholena to the Rescue - Cholena joins up with Jiminy and Nicodemus to save their homeland from a bad cat named Pete. *The Grand Adventure - Goofy and his son Max went on a road trip with a young cat who rescued the girl he loves from a con artist and a bad prince. *Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book - Winnie the Pooh and his little group encountered a panther - a human boy who is raised by wolves - a jungle bear - and a villainous tiger. *Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King - Pooh and his friends met Prince Simba who struggles to save his kingdom from his traitorous uncle and become king after his father was killed. *Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story - Pooh and his little group encountered a cowboy doll who is jealous of a space man toy until they became friends. *Winnie the Pooh and The Secret of Nimh - Pooh and his friends met a widowed mouse who struggles to save her family from the plow and encounters a group of rats. *Winnie the Pooh and An American Tail - Pooh and his friends met a young russian mouse who got separated from his family and journeyed to america until his family find him. *The Dark Side of Nimh - Woody the cowboy befriended Mrs. Brisby as they struggled to save the rats of Thorn Valley from an enemy who threatends the 100 Acre Wood. *Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 - Buzz Lightyear Winnie the Pooh and Tigger set off on an adventure to save Woody the cowboy from a greedy toy collector. *Fievel in the 100 Acre Wood - Fievel Mousekewitz and his family moved to a better life in england and discovered that the hundred acre wood is in danger from Captain Pete and his army of monster pirates. *Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood - Justin the rat woos Mrs. Brisby and befriended a shape shifting Genie as Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse struggled to save the forest from evil forces. *Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood 2 - Pooh traveled to his old friend Simba's kingdom now in danger from a lioness who is related to the late Scar. *Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel - The Brisbies and The Mousekewitzes went on a vacation to the states of Toontown where a villainous cat plotted to capture Tanya, and turn Fievel's family into mouseburgers by killing them. *Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood 3 - Although Fievel and Cholena are getting married, Pooh and his friend Rita the Fox encountered a Tomte who travels to the north pole. *The Grand Adventure 2 - Tom (the son of Mewsette and Jaune Tom) and Jerry (cousin to Timothy Mouse) find adventure as they encounter Scooby Doo who teams up with them to save the forest from poachers. see also - *Hidden Chronicles *Fantasia in the Hundred Acre Wood: The Series *The Brisbies *The Adventures of Rita the Fox *The Legend of Cholena: The Series *The Chronicles of Thorn Valley *Tom Jerry and Scooby's Adventures Cast List main article - List of 100 Acre Wood Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Series Category:Animated Movies Category:The 100 Acre Wood series